


Ready

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra prepares for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

She had finally asked the gaggle of chattering maids to leave. She knew they meant well, but she needed to think.

She sat on the stool of the dressing table, staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. She almost couldn't recognize herself with her long green hair swept up and elaborately curled, soft curling strands spilling down the sides of her face to brush the shoulders of her wedding gown. Outside her room, Figaro Castle bustled with the preparations for her wedding.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked aloud. She stared at the mirror without seeing it, thinking of a grey stone marker on the other side of the world, carved with a simple name and two dates too close together. She couldn't count the number of times in the last three years she had laid flowers at the foot of that stone, kneeling on the cool damp grass and confiding her troubles and secrets and small triumphs. She had told him about defeating Kefka, and about Locke and Celes's wedding. She had reluctantly admitted that Edgar had been courting her. And it sometimes seemed, if she closed her eyes, that she could hear his voice whispering on the wind, or feel his arm around her.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked again. "He cares for me, I know he does. And I care for him, but I don't think I love him. He's kind to me, and he cares for the children. He'll be a good husband...."

There was only silence, and then a gentle tap on the door, and Celes's brisk voice. "Terra? Are you ready?"

She didn't answer. She blinked back tears and rose slowly, turning toward the door. She followed her friend out, and walked down a seemingly endless aisle between the wedding guests. She saw Edgar's smile when she stopped next to him.

And when the priest asked her if she took this man to be her lawfully wedded husband, she opened her mouth, but no words came out, because she didn't know what to say.


End file.
